


My Little Mate

by What_am_I_even_doing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, mostly smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_am_I_even_doing/pseuds/What_am_I_even_doing
Summary: Basically just Fenrir/ Harry smut. Enjoy!





	My Little Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so... I hope it is ok ;)
> 
> things inside §are parceltoung§

The sun was just setting over Harry and Fenrir’s forms, they had been out since the late morning, but for the past few hours, they had been lying on a hammock near their cabin that was located deep in the woods. Harry had long since fallen asleep on top of Fenrir, using him as his personal pillow. Fenrir had one of his legs hanging off the hammock, continuing to rock them back and forth while he gazed at his sleeping mate. 

Fenrir often wondered how someone like him could be destined to be with someone as perfect as Harry, however, he voiced his thoughts to his mate, Harry would always say that he felt the same… it truly always baffled him when his little angel would say that. Looking down at the peaceful male who had his face rested on his chest with an arm and leg slung over him it only confused more him thinking that this beautiful being would think so lowly of himself. However, he would not look a gift horse in the mouth. They were quite a good couple and had been together for a while. And they both knew that they would be together for a long time more.

After a while longer of just gazing at his beautiful mate, the younger male started to slowly wake up. He stirred gently with a groan, burying his face into the muscular body he was draped across. With a sleepy smile, he looked up to his partner and mate. He sat up as much as he could on the hammock, just now noticing that Fenrir had been rocking it back and forth, he leaned down and gave his mate a sweet soft kiss as thanks for enabling him to sleep so peacefully. 

“Mmmm Fen?” Fenrir just hummed to show he was listening to the obviously still sleepy male, “Can you carry me back home? I don't think I have the energy…” he admitted, hiding his warming face into the now rumbling chest of his wolf.

“Anything for you little lamb,” Fenrir said then resituated them so Harry was straddling his thigh- groin area, Harry blushed and fumbled over his words trying to make a sentence when Fenrir grabbed his ass and stood up. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs and arms around Fenrir, in fear of falling- not that Fenrir would ever let him drop.

When they neared their house Harry asked, “was it really necessary to carry me home like this?”

“I’m sorry lamb, you asked for my help but didn't specify, I just assumed that it would be fine…” Fenrir said a dejected tone lacing his ruff voice. Harry fumbled for words trying to say that he didn't mean it like that when he caught sight of the smirk on his werewolf's face and he slapped his chest, then hid his blushing face in the crook between his mates neck and shoulder. He hated that he loved the laughter that he could feel rumbling in his mate’s chest. Whether he was blushing from the way his mate just fooled him into thinking he was upset or if he was blushing because of the way said mate was rubbing circles and kneading at his ass while they walked into their home, remained to be seen. But judging by the stirring in his stomach it was probably the latter.

Harry cursed his mates heightened senses as his wolf obviously smelled his arousal, and the fact that Fenrir could probably feel his hardening member pressed between their bodies, and pushed his back into a wall as soon as they had entered their home, “Did someone get a little excited on the way here, little lamb?” Harry cursed the fact that it was spring, he always got so easily turned on this time of year, even though he couldn't conceive, and of course, he wasn't an animal (or part animal). However, his sex drive didn't seem to know that and whenever Fenrir seemed to show any interest it seemed like he was set and ready to go. 

Remembering that Fenrir had asked a question he responded lowly into Fenrir’s ear with “I am always excited when it comes to you, §Fenrir§” he shifted into parseltongue at the end and, even though Fenrir couldn't understand it, that did not stop the contribution it made to his own hardening erection. Fenrir locked his lips with Harry’s in a heated exchange of pure feelings and saliva. 

Fenrir massaged Harry's arse as they ground against each other. Harry moaned in displeasure when Fenrir separated from his lips, only for it to turn into a lust filled moan when Fenrir continued down onto his neck sucking and nipping at all the right places. Fenrir’s scruffy chin leaving behind a wonderful burn in its wake. “Do you think you have enough energy for some other activities lamb?” Fenrir asked against Harry’s neck, lips never truly leaving the skin there. Harry just groaned. 

Fenrir, while still worshiping Harry’s neck, resecured his hold of the smaller males ass and brought them away from the wall and towards their bed. He only separated from Harry’s bruised neck when he tossed the male down onto their bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and crawled onto the bed and over Harry, who had also taken off his shirt while they had been separated. He dipped his head to connect their lips once again, while one of his hands supported his wight and the other roaming over Harry's exposed chest, pinching and rubbing his right nipple. One of the many things that Fenrir loved about Harry was how vocal he was and how he could go from a stuttering blushing mess one minute to a confident seductress the next. 

At this current moment, Fenrir was muffling Harry’s moans with his mouth, swallowing the vocal appreciation he was getting from his mate in regards to the treatment he was giving his lamb. 

Deciding to give his mate even more pleasure, Fenrir separated from the kiss, dropping his head down to Harry’s chest, licking and lapping at one of his pert nipples before pulling away and blowing on it, causing Harry to shiver from the coldness and arousal, then he moved on to the other while one hand was giving the previous nipple attention. Harry was already reduced to a moaning mess under the pleasurable assault of Fenrir and his talented hands, his own hands tangled in and gripping at Fenrir’s hair.

Harry reached down and unclasped and zippered his pants, hoping to relieve some of the painful tightness that held his hard-on prisoner. Fenrir saw this and backed off from the younger male under him, stepping back from the bed he took his own pants and boxers off, he moved to get back onto the bed when he was met with the most beautiful sight he could ever see. Harry laid there on their shared bed, pants off, legs spread, waiting for him to return to restart their activities, however, while that sight was certainly wonderful, what made it all the more beautiful was the light of the moon filtering through the windows of their bedroom seeming to concentrate on his Harry, making his pale skin shine like the moon. 

Fenrir came to his senses when Harry propped himself up on his elbows and positioned his foot to rub against Fenrir’s still hard erection, “Welcome back, space cadet” Fenrir gave Harry an odd look, he just shrugged and replied to the nonverbal question “it is just a phrase used by muggles about someone who is lost in their own world… anyway, do you want me to keep talking or do you want to get your sexy ass over here and fuck me already?” Fenrir didn't waste any more time and crawled over Harry. Fenrir’s hips were between Harry’s legs, while his hands supported him from either side of Harry’s head.

Harry looked up to his mate that was hovering over him, the moon shining down on Ferir causing him to look ethereal with the backlighting he currently had. Fenrir dipped his head to Harry’s and even with their previous hurried actions, the two shared a slow passionate kiss, full of love and devotion. The kiss only escalated when Fenrir dragged his tongue across Harry’s soft lips, Harry immediately opened his mouth for Fenrir’s tongue to enter into. Fenrir reclaimed Harry’s mouth by remapping every inch and crevice that his tongue could get to and rubbed his tongue against his angels, earning moans and other delicious noises from the male underneath him. 

Harry reached down to try and release some of the pressure in his cock when Fenrir grabbed his hands and held them on either side of his head, growling into the kiss that he never pulled back from. Harry, still sexually frustrated and wanting friction, wrapped his legs around Fenrir’s hips and ground their members together. His back arched and he pulled back from the kiss head falling back, exposing his neck, Fenrir nipped and sucked on the flesh of Harry’s neck growling when Harry continued to grind them together. “If you keep this up, lamb, I won't be able to hold back long enough to prepare you” Fenrir growled out, moving Harry’s wrists together above his head, holding them with just one of his hands while his other moved down to hold Harry’s hips in place. 

“Well then you better prepare me quickly then,” Harry purred as he tried to grind against the hold Fenrir had on him. 

Fenrir growled but still quickly changed his position so his head was between Harry’s thighs, sucking at the tender sensitive inner thigh flesh of his mate. He heard Harry wine above him “Fenrir, stop teasing me, §please§” again slipping into parseltongue, arousing Fenrir further. Fenrir circled his tongue around Harry’s entrance, before plunging it into him. Harry arched his back in pleasure as Fenrir’s tongue rubbed and danced inside him, moaning and panting when Fenrir replaced his tongue with his fingers, thrusting them in and out while rubbing on his walls, looking for that button labeled ‘push here for bliss.’ 

Of course, Fenrir did not keep his mouth idle and returned to sucking on Harry’s inner thighs, leaving light hickeys and love bites, however, he was deliberately refusing to pay any attention to the smaller male’s cock. Harry’s hands that had been clutching at the bedsheets flew into Fenrir’s hair when said man brushed that bundle of nerves inside of him. Fenrir smirked against the pale flesh of his mate and abused that spot. He moved up the smaller male under him stopping briefly to lick at his pert nipples. He kissed Harry, continuing to move, twist, and rub his fingers inside his mate, loving the sounds they drew from his sweet mate. Fenrir moved his lips to be by Harry’s ear “do you want me to fuck you, Harry?” he asked in a low whisper, that, in Harry’s opinion, had no right to be that God Damned Sexy™. Harry could only moan in response too caught up in and overwhelmed by the pleasure his mate was giving him. “I want you to say it.”

Fenrir could see that Harry was about to cum, so he gripped the base of his cock but still not stopping the torment he was giving his mates prostate. “Please Fenrir, please fuck me” Harry whimpered softly.

“I’m sorry lamb, I couldn't hear you. Could you speak up?”

“PLEASE FENRIR! I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME NOW! MAKE IT SO I CAN'T WALK FOR A WEEK! PLEASE, I NEED YOU IN ME! §I WANT YOU TO FILL ME SO FULL WITH YOUR CUM THAT I LOOK PREGNANT§!” When Harry finished taking he was glad that Fenrir couldn't understand the last part because it was very embarrassing… his thoughts were cut off when Fenrir took out his fingers and swiftly replaced them with his thick manhood. “FENRIR, PLEASE!”

“Please what lamb?”

“PLEASE LET ME CUM! AND FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN GO FASTER!” Finally, Fenrir let go of Harry’s member and almost immediately Harry was shooting sticky cum in between their stomachs. Fenrir also sped up from the agonizingly slow pace he had settled into a bruisingly fast and hard pace. Brutalizing Harry’s prostate with every thrust.

Harry was a moaning mess under Fenrir who was grunting and growling. They locked into a heated kiss and Fenrir could feel Harry’s member hardening between them again and could feel the tightening of his walls around his cock, he knew the signs of Harry about to cum by this point and slowed down. Harry gave a mewl of frustration, trying to buck back onto Fenrir’s cock, that in his opinion was not going nearly fast or hard enough. Fenrir chucked “is something the matter little lamb?”

Harry gave his mate a death glare before he came up with an idea. He arched his back and moaned like a bitch in heat. He clasped his hands behind Fenrir’s head and tugged him down to his level and leaned up a little and hissed soft and sensually into Fenrir’s ear “§f you don't fuck into me harder NOW I will flip us over and ride you like there is no tomorrow.§”

Fenrir stopped, fully sheathed inside Harry’s ass. He was so fucking turned on, and if Harry kept talking like that he would cum. So he was trying to calm himself down. But because Fenrir couldn’t speak or understand parseltongue he didn't know the threat Harry gave and was quite surprised when his little mate flipped them over so he would be on top. Fenrir could hardly think when his sexy mate started bouncing up and down on his hardened manhood. 

Fenrir groaned. While he loved having Hary under him, he also loved switching it up every once in a while was always a welcomed experience. Harry was moaning while bouncing, gyrating and grinding down on Fenrir’s cock, his hands finding purchase on Fenrir’s abs. The pace that Harry set was so much better than the painfully slow torture that Fenrir was putting them through minutes before. Harry moved so that every time he dropped back down on Fenrir’s member his prostate would be brushed with his mate's hardness. While Harry moaned above him Fenrir was not so much better under his seductive mate, everytime that Harry would grind Fenrir’s cock against his spot he would tighten in the pleasure, effectively starting to milk at Fenrir’s member.

When he felt himself coming closer to his climax Fenrir switched their positions back to the way what they were. Harry now back on his back could feel the knot starting to form at the base of his lover's cock, every time that it would catch slightly at his entrance he would let out another wanton moan. The sounds that Harry was letting out were driving Fenrir mad, the already hard and fast pace that they were going at was taken to another level. 

In no time Harry was cumming again, the squeezing of his internal muscles was enough to push Fenrir over the edge as well, his knot sealing them together and his cum inside. Fortunately or unfortunately for Harry, the knot was just the right size to press against his prostate, and with every tiny movement, they made it was stimulated. 

Fenrir repositioned them so that he was lying on his back and Harry was lying on top of him, resting on his stomach, knot still locking them together. Harry had a stated look on his face as he leaned up to kiss Fenrir, who quickly responded, slowly intertwining their tongues together, it was not heated nor was it passion filled, it was soft and loving. Harry broke away from the kiss first, gazing into the metallic eyes of the love of his life, just softly smiling, his mate’s eyes were soft and warm, a look that he knew no one else had ever seen but him. No words were spoken for a while because none where needed, they each knew how much the other loved them, the moment did not depend on spoken declarations or promises, the look they shared was enough.

Harry knew that it would take a while for the knot currently lodged in his ass to deflate so he decided to just rest his head on Fenrir's chest, still gazing at his mate.

He didn't remember falling asleep but when Harry woke up he felt that his mate’s knot had gone down but his member was still inside of him, and strong arms were wrapped protectively around his waist. While the protective unconscious actions of his mate were heartwarming the feeling of his mates morning hardness and the cum from last night currently inside him, and on his thighs, were taking up his focus at the moment. “Fen. Fen, we should get up now” Harry said in a soft tone, caressing the face of his love. Fenrir just grumbled the way that he does when he is not ready to get up in the morning, or afternoon, and tightened his grip on Harry. Fenrir went to roll them over when he too realized that he was still inside Harry and that his notorious morning wood had not skipped this day either. 

Finally, he cracked one eye open and grunted in a way that Harry knew was the sleepy language for “I didn't hear what you said earlier because I wasn't really awake, can you repeat yourself?” or at least that is what it normally means and he guessed that this time was no different. 

“I said that we should get up and take a shower. I know I am at least going to shower because I need to clean myself, but you are always welcome to join me,” Harry’s voice went sultry nearing the end, promising of pleasure as he untangled himself from his mate and sashayed to the bathroom, naked as the day he was born. Harry smirked as he heard a growl and the sound of Fenrir’s footfalls behind him. 

And they had quite the nice shower, though Harry was the slightest bit annoyed that he had to clean himself out twice. But, if he was being honest, he didn't care all that much. And getting dirty was certainly enjoyable.


End file.
